ornarpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tier 6 Gear
Tier 6 Gear can all be dropped from Tier 6 Mobs, bought from shops, rewarded from dukedoms, and/or dropped from arena battles. Tier 1 Tier 2 Tier 3 Tier 4 Tier 5 Tier 7 Tier 8 Tier 9 Weapons Swords Masamune A beautiful blade that resembles stars in the night sky. Dropped by:Ronin Woodblade(Earth) A mystical sword made of hardened wood. Dropped by:Woodland Elf High Draconian Sword A sword of a Draconian Blacksmith. The quality is quite surprising. Dropped by:High Draconian Dyrnwyn(Fire) A legendary blade that blazes with fire when drawn. Dropped by:Sword in the Stone, Arena Wyvern Blades(Dragon) Curvy blades from the talon of a wyvern. These blades can cause your opponent to bleed. Dropped by:Sea Wyvern Durandal A sword brought by an angel of God. Some say it is the sharpest sword in existence. Dropped by:Sword in the Stone, Arena Daggers Balor Dagger(Fire) Dagger often carried as a sidearm by demon soldiers. Has the chance of burning and causing the opponent to bleed. Dropped by:Cerberus Carnwennan(Dark) A mythical dagger said to have the magical power to shroud its user in shadow. Dropped by:Sword in the Stone, Arena Lunar Dagger An azure dagger crafted of hard titanium. Increases mana(10) Dropped by:Titan Axes, Bows, and Pikes Sea Axe(Water) An axe enchanted with the power of the raging sea. Dropped by:Finfolk Might An axe an shield pairing suitable of taking down great beasts. Dropped by:Orthrus Shiva's Bow(Water) An ornate bow imbued with the power of ice. Dropped by:Sword in the Stone, Arena Oxen Axe An axe and shield combination of the mighty Behemoth. Attacks with it might decrease an opponent's defense temporarily Dropped by: Behemoth Bow of Diana Silver bow of a legendary huntress. Dropped by:Sword in the Stone, Mythril Titan Axe An azure axe crafted of hard titanium. Dropped by:Titan Staffs Fallen Mystic Staff Staff of a fallen mystic. Dropped by:Fallen Mystic Fallen Druid's Staff Staff of a fallen Druid. It greatly Increases mana.(100) Dropped by:Fomorian Druid High Draconian Staff A staff of a Draconian mage. Boasts higher than average magic power. Dropped by:High Draconian Mage Woodland Staff(Earth) A mystical staff made of hardened wood. Dropped by:Woodland Elf Mage Black Witch's Staff(Dark) Old, decrepit, dark staff of a powerful witch. Slights boosts experience earned. Dropped by:Carman Moon Staff An azure crafted of hard titanium. Increases mana(40). Dropped by:Titan Witch's Archistaff(Dark) Old, decrepit, dark archistaff of an old witch. Slightly boosts XP earned. Dropped by:Carman 2 Body Armor High Draconian Garb Body coverings of a Draconian rogue. Dropped by:High Draconian Wyvern Chestmail(Dragon) An exotic chest guard made of wyvern skin Dropped by:Tiamat Wyvern Armor(Dragon) An exotic chestguard made of Wyvern skin. High Draconian Armor Armor of a Draconian warrior Dropped by:High Draconian Lunar Garb Azure light armor crafted of titanium. Increases Attack(20) Dropped by:Titan Titan Armor Azure armor crafted of hard titanium. Increases HP(50) Dropped by:Titan Robes Arcane Robe The robe of one practices rare magic. Slightly raises total mana.(30) Wyvern Robe(Dragon) An exotic robe made of wyvern skin. Dropped by:Tiamat Moon Robe Azure attire adorned with titanium. Increases''' mana(40)' '''Dropped by:Titan' Head Helmet Wyvern Helmet(Dragon) An exotic helmet made of wyvern skin Dropped By:Great Wyvern Lunar Helmet Azure light armor crafted of Titanium. Increases Attack(30) Dropped by:Titan Titan Helmet Azure armor crafted of hard Titanium. Increases HP(50) Dropped by:Titan Hoods Arcane Hat The hat of one who practices rare magic. Slightly raises total mana.(20) Dropped by: Arcane Dragon High Draconian Cowl A cowl used by a Draconian rogue. Dropped by:High Draconian High Draconian Hood A hood used by a Draconian mage. Dropped by:High Draconian Mage Wyvern Hood(Dragon) An exotic hood made of Wyvern skin. Dropped by:Sea Wyvern Wyvern Cowl(Dragon) An exotic cowl made of Wyvern skin. Dropped by:Sea Wyvern Black Witch's Hat The symbolic headwear of Carman, the banished witch. Dropped by:Carman Moon Hat Azure attire adorned with titanium. Increase mana(40) Dropped by:Titan Feet Boots High Draconian Boots Boots of a Draconian rogue Dropped by:High Draconian Arcane Boots The boots of one who practices rare magic. Slightly raises total mana. (20) Dropped by: ''' Wyvern Boots(Dragon) Exotic boots made of Wyvern skin. '''Dropped by: Sea Wyvern Wyvern Mage's Boots(Dragon) Exotic boots made of Wyvern skin. Dropped by:Sea Wyvern Moon Boots Azure attire adorned with titanium. Increase mana(40) Dropped by:Titan Lunar Boots An azure light armor crafted of titanium. Increases attack(20) Dropped by:Titan Leggings Wyvern Leggings(Dragon) Exotic, heavy leg armor made of Wyvern skin. Dropped by:Great Wyvern, Tiamat High Draconian Leggings Armor of a Draconian warrior. Dropped by:High Draconian Titan Leggings Azure armor crafted of hard Titanium. Increases HP(50) Dropped by:Titan Accessories Stone Pendant A pendant often worn against the might Cockatrice. It protects its wearer from petrification. Dropped by:Cockatrice Blight Pendant A pendant often worn by dragoons. It protects its wearer from blight. Dropped by:Arena